Whose punishment is this?
by Lostyourmind
Summary: After the war a few students return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Hermione is bored one day and demands that Harry does something about it. The only cure for boredom seems to be a certain Slytherin... (Triad) Rated very much M with Dom/Sub play, more warnings inside.


**A/N:** _This totally came out of the blue and I think it just represents my awfully dirty mind and the fact that my boyfriend was out of town for business, but he's home now so I'm good. Of course I needed to share this with you and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it!_

 **Warning:** _This story contains Dom/Sub play, threesome, slash, spanking, oral, anal, etc… Don't like? Don't read!_

 **Disclaimer:** _With my deepest regret I have to tell you that nothing belongs to me. It's all J.K. Rowling's._

* * *

 **Whose punishment is this?**

"I'm bored Harry." It was said in that matter of fact tone that told him, without telling him, that he needed to do something about it.

"Gods Hermione, don't you ever get enough?" He was ogling her from the corner of his eye. They were hanging around the Gryffindor common room, her back against the edge of the couch and her feet propped up on his lap.

She just shrugged her shoulders and kept playing with her wand, letting her head fall backwards and her long wavy curls almost touched the ground. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, after the war she had been a wild thing, always searching for things that would excite her in some way.

After the war the two of them decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish their education. He still wanted to become an auror and Hermione had finally made up her mind and was going to study to become a healer. Ron had chosen to never set foot at Hogwarts again, being traumatized by the war and all that, and signed up with the first Quidditch team that wanted to have him as a keeper. The team had been so unknown that Harry couldn't even remember its name, hell the players even needed to bring their own gear.

At least half of the other seventh years never came back to Hogwarts and the common room had been emptier than other years. It being two o'clock at night probably diminished it as well. The only other people in their common room had been Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Dean. Parvati and Lavender were probably discussing their newest conquest or whichever Professor they had a crush on today. Neville and Dean were playing Wizards Chess and baked in silence.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He traced the tip of his wand on her long naked legs. She was wearing her Gryffindor uniform and it drove him absolutely mad.

Since the beginning of the year she had lost her knee-high socks, her tie had been hanging loose around her neck and she had been wearing her uniform from before the war. Needless to say that her skirt was just a tiny bit too short and her blouse a little too tight around her breasts, most of the time it was enough to give him a raging hard on. If McGonagall had anything to say about it, she obviously refrained, being saviors of the Wizarding World did come with its advantages.

From first to seventh year, she was driving all the boys absolutely mad and some girls as well. She had finally blossomed into a beautiful woman and gained some much needed self-esteem. She had been a virgin up till her sixth year and her one-time thing with Ron had been fine but her curiosity had been peeked. Soon she found out that Harry was a much better lover than Ron had been and Luna was just as crazy between the sheets as she was in in her head.

Ginny and Harry never really got back together after the war, although they would shag on random occasions. Ginny had reacted kind of similar to the after effects of the war as Hermione and Harry had done and she was shagging her way to the entire sixth, fifth and seventh years. They had never had a triad with Hermione though because Hermione and Ginny insisted that they were long lost sisters and that shagging would be entirely too weird.

When he reached to hem of her skirt he looked up into her eyes and could see a daring expression in her eyes, she wanted him to go further. He kept circling around, taunting her.

"Can we go on a fieldtrip?" She let her body slide a little towards him and caught him by surprise when his wand went almost all the way underneath her skirt.

"Do you really want my wand down there Hermione, what if it explodes?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively and at the same time lifted his wand a little to see what she was hiding underneath. One of his eyes he kept on his fellow classmates across the room, although they knew that two-third of the Golden Trio shared a bed together, they didn't knew that is was for a whole different reason they let people believe.

At the beginning of the year Hermione had convinced Professor McGonagall that it was imperative that they shared a room together for they were haunted by horrible nightmares and that it would do them no good to take a dreamless-sleep potion every night because it was highly addictive. They ensured her that the problem would be solved if they spend the night in each other's company because they were so used to it since their year on the run.

They had known that nothing would be denied for the saviors of the Wizarding world and for this once they were going to take full advantage. They had gotten their 'shared' room just outside the Gryffindor common room and spend most of their evenings in there and at night they would retreat to their room with adjoined bathroom.

It had taken Hermione exactly one week before she couldn't handle waking up to his morning erection, propped against her bum each morning. Although she did find out that even though she worn him out at night, he would still wake up raging hard with her next to him. He was just as insatiable as she was.

"You naughty little minx." He whispered at her when he had lifted her skirt and found absolutely nothing but nakedness underneath it. She would still surprise him when she went commando. In his eyes she was always the reliable and more level-headed of the two but since the war their roles had shifted immensely.

"So, can we?" She was getting impatient and tried to get up from the couch, not paying attention to her skirt that rode up when she moved across the couch, almost revealing her probably already wet quim. That woman could conjure up an entire lake when she was properly aroused, he loved it.

"You want to get Luna?" He asked her in a low voice which he knew she found extremely sexy.

Her eyes went a little dark and he knew her well enough to know how aroused she was. "No, Luna is having sex with Zabini tonight."

After the war everyone was shagging all the time, as if they were celebrating the war by every orgasm that was achieved instead of just eating cake. House-rivalry was as much as dead and there were just a lot more people to choose from, safe to say that nobody was complaining.

"Susan then?" Not as wild as Luna but still a decent lay.

"Can we do a boy for once, I'm not in the mood for pussy today." He laughed out loud at her words, a blunt Hermione was a way better Hermione.

"Sure, but not one without experience, I'm not in the mood for that." She would know exactly what he meant by that. He had never been picky about boys or girls, just as long as they were good at it. But more than once they came upon a new addition to their already perfect love play and they were just skittish because they had never been with a boy before. It was just tiresome, girls were much easier in that way.

"Okay let's play a game, we are going to wander around school underneath the invisibility cloak and the first one we encounter and we both like, we pick him."

"Sounds fair, I'll get the cloak." They said there goodnights to Parvati, Lavender, Neville and Dean and left the common room to find a willing victim for their triad.

Ten minutes later they were wandering the hallways of the castle, trying to avoid Filch in the process. Filch wouldn't be able to see them while covered by the cloak but it never seemed to fool Mrs. Norris. He didn't bring the Marauders map because he needed to have his hands free for more pressing matters.

They rounded a corner and were confronted by some girl that was moaning a tad too loud. "Maybe we can join in?" Hermione whispered in his ear and he had to stifle his laugh that was going to burst from his throat.

"Let's see who it is first." They were highly disappointed when they found out that it were just some fourth years Hufflepuff's, not worth their time.

Normally Hermione would have busted them, deduct some house points and send them back but tonight she must have been feeling generous. They left the couple and moved on to another floor, were they encountered Professor Vector, who was patrolling the castle. He was tugging at Hermione's skirt to get her attention before he knew it.

"No Harry, not a chance in hell." Hermione whispered in his ear, he sighed with frustration. The thirty-something woman was an unresolved mystery to him and he had wanted to shag her for at least three years now. Her being a teacher didn't really help and she remained just a fantasy. Nevertheless a fantasy Hermione liked to tease him with.

"No teachers allowed I get the message. Well just your loss Missy, I know how much you have been pining after Snape." He could hear a low frustrated moan from her now and he couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione was always a fucking hot mess when they were in potions and he had no doubt that Snape was able to smell her from across the room with that big nose of his.

All the more fun for him though, she would never wear panties in potions class and thank fuck for the low tables that would hide the fact that he had his fingers buried inside her more than once, while she got off listening to Snape's voice. He had to admit that the man oozes sex and power but considering their history Harry would never go there.

"Let's find someone closer to our own age then, they tend to be more flexible." He pulled her arm backwards, straining it behind her back and grinded his erection against her bum. "And let's do it fast."

She rode against him, moaning from his dominating stand, she loved it when he took control and was being rough. "Yesss." She hissed and he let go of her just as fast, moving them along.

They circled a few corners and changed some floor before they encountered something that left them both breathless. They had reached the dungeons, as they were going desperate to find someone adequate.

Right in front of them were two boys, or rather men, fighting for control. One of them - dark haired and tall-, was strained against the wall, while the other one - pearly white hair and tall and muscular-, pushed against him angrily. They could hear the low hiss of the one with the pearly white hair and knew that there was some argument going on. But all both of them could think about was that the one with the upper hand, had the sexiest arse anyone could dream off. All his muscles were right on display and they could clearly see that he worked out, a lot.

"Oh Harry, I want!" Hermione whimpered into his ear and he knew she was dripping by now. His erection was on full capacity as well.

"Why have we never before?" He was breathless already, trying to keep his voice down so the two men wouldn't catch them.

"I think we saved him for this night." She was trying to find his hand and guide it underneath her skirt that was already high up her thighs.

"Because it's Draco Malfoy, you still want?" They witnessed Draco punching the wall just beside the other man's head and finally let go of his victim.

"Get out of here you worthless piece of shit." Draco yelled after him and sunk against the wall, whipping sweat from his face.

"Ooh I still want." They had done this so often that he didn't even hesitate before he relieved himself from the invisibility cloak.

"Malfoy, out of bed after curfew, you know the punishment for that, don't you?" Draco's eye's went wide in shock and didn't answer immediately.

"I could report you to the Headmaster and be done with it, or I can just call our favorite Head girl Hermione and you can make it up to us." He knew his voice was dripping with sex and he would be disappointed in Malfoy if he didn't catch it.

When they would venture on a new conquest, this was always the breaking point, their reaction would tell them if they were game or if they would rather be punished by the Headmaster. Every sixth or seventh years, and he expected some fifth years as well, knew about their little routine and that if those words were spoken that they were being propositioned. So Malfoy knew at that time exactly what they were offering.

Draco certainly took his time before answering, he eyed Harry for a long time, never breaking eye contact. Finally the pretty boy loosened himself from the wall and took a step closer to Harry. He swallowed with anticipation, was he going to take the bait or not?

Technically they couldn't even punish Draco for being out after curfew, the boy had just as much privileges as Hermione and Harry had received. At the end of the war Draco had turned out to be just as great an asset as they had been, he had been spying side along Snape for quite some time.

"Where is your lovely sidekick Potter? She must be here somewhere, I can smell her after all." Oh that voice sends all sorts of delicious shivers down his spine right down to his cock.

"I'm here." He couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness in her voice while she shed the cloak and revealed her disheveled state. She had already unbuttoned half of her blouse, only to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. No bra and no panties, what in god's name had happened to his best friend? He absolutely loved it.

"Well, well, Granger, are _you_ ready for some correction, Potter here seems pretty down for it." His voice was low and while he looked at Hermione, Harry could feel Draco's hand cup his erect state firmly, he almost moaned out loud. Somehow the roles had shifted and they all totally forgot that it was initially Malfoy that needed the punishment.

"Oh I was born for this…Sir." He could hear Draco groan and knew that this would prove to be the best choice they had ever made. Apparently Draco was a born dominant and Hermione was a born submissive in the bedroom. Harry himself was somewhere in between, sometimes he would like to dominate and sometimes he preferred to be submissive, it was all fine by him. Tonight he would more than love to be a submissive.

"Very well, follow me and be quiet." Draco turned around, making his way down the dungeons, probably to his own private room.

He whipped back around surprised when he didn't hear one but two voices answer him in unison. "Yes Sir."

* * *

Draco smirked to himself, this night had taken a surprisingly pleasant turn and he tended to take full advantage of it.

He had no idea what had just happened but he wasn't very reluctant to question where this all came from. He couldn't believe his luck that he had finally been able to strike the wanton Hermione Granger and the almighty sexy Harry Potter. At the beginning of the year there had been rumors about two members of the Golden Trio and this time was as good as any to thank the gods that the Weasel hadn't returned to finish Hogwarts. Who would have thought that prissy little miss know-it-all would go around the school and proposition people for sex? Ever since she had punched him in third year he had felt something for the bossy witch and Potter didn't even begin to describe all the sexual fantasies he had imagined in his head the last few years.

For many years Draco had been known as the Slytherin sex god and he had never had the pressing urge to correct anyone on the matter, but in truth it had been Pansy Parkinson that had spread the rumors without him actually having to bed her. She only wished that he did because she had been after him and his pureblood name since they started Hogwarts, hell maybe even before that. He had avoided her as the plague and had taken it as his mission to shag any woman _but_ her. She had been whining, stomping her ugly feet and seething with rage but he had never budged and he was very proud of that. This must probably be his reward for standing up to Pansy Parkinson, he thought smugly.

"Okay, I assume you both know how to take the submissive stand?" Both of them nodded obligingly and he could feel his trousers getting tighter. "Then take it, but first discard any piece of clothing!" He sneered and his cock sprang to full attention when Granger tore of the rest of her buttons from her blouse and let the small piece of clothing drop to the floor, all the while keeping her eyes towards the floor. _Good girl._

She had the most perfect tits, full, perky and just the right size, not too big and not too small. Her nipples were already hardened and he could see Potter ogling them eagerly. He felt a pang of jealousy when he imagined that Potter must have sucked on those pink rosebuds more times than he could count.

His eyes shifted to Potter and he could see that the boy finally had filled out. He was muscular and broad in the shoulders, there was nothing of the little irritating boy left in him. Potter had discarded his shirt and he could make out a fair amount of scars that he probably earned during the war.

Ever since Draco had become sexually active he had known that he wasn't just straight or gay for that matter, as long as the other person was good looking and sexy as hell, he could care less if they were male or female. His first time had actually been with Blaise Zabini but many women had followed after him, he just enjoyed sex, no matter which body parts were involved. And as it seemed, he was going to enjoy both Granger and Potters body parts more than he could ever imagine possible.

"Well, well, who would have thought, both Potter and Granger begging for my touch in the Slytherin dungeons, my father is turning in his grave." He chuckled and they all knew that he couldn't care less what his father was thinking, dead or alive.

"And I know that both of you have been very naughty and in dire need of some punishment, am I right?" They both nodded frantically, sitting right in front of him, on their knees, both their naked behinds resting on their ankles, back straight and their arms resting on their knees with their wrists turned upright.

"When I ask you something you will respond vocally, do you understand?" His voice was deep and stern and he know that some people found it arousing. And the way Granger's pupils were dilating and darkening, he could assume that she was one of those people.

"Yes sir." They spoke in unison.

"Good, Granger get over here and undress me, Potter I want you to watch."

Granger had gotten to her knees and was walking to him with a certainty in her step and he noticed that she was totally relaxed with being naked around the two of them. She was a beautiful woman and she wasn't cocky or arrogant about it and he could see that she didn't know she was beautiful, she was just Granger and she was okay with her body and that aroused him more than anything.

She started with his dress shirt, unbuttoning as fast as possible. He could see that she was getting impatient and wanted to rip the thing to pieces. "Go ahead Granger, I said undress me, you can use any means possible to achieve your goal."

She looked up at him with big dark eyes and that was all the encouragement she needed, taking the middle of his shirt she yanked hard and within moments his buttons were flying through the room. She moaned loudly when she used her hands to undo the rest of the shirt, caressing his shoulders and his neck in the process.

He tore his gaze away from the compelling witch and looked straight into the eyes of his former arch nemesis. His eyes went over Potter's body and he noticed that his cock was twitching and from the look of it painfully hard, he was a tad thicker than his own length and he couldn't help but imagine what it feel like inside his mouth. Would he be able to take it all? The golden boy's eyes were almost black with desire and Draco could see that his body was barely staying in place. His hands were starting to twitch, that's how much he wanted to touch Potter's body.

Granger was already tugging down his trousers and gave a little squeak when she noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants and his cock had finally found the freedom it desperately wanted. Potter's gaze left his and he couldn't help but push his hips a little forward to give him the best view.

"Get over here Potter." His breath was already getting ragged and they had barely begun. "That's right, on your hands and knees, crawl towards me."

Potter kept looking into his eyes and he noticed the difference between him and Granger. Granger was a natural submissive and kept her eyes towards the ground, until he told her otherwise. Potter liked him to take control but he wasn't entirely submissive and he suspected that he was a switch. He suspected that he would like bedding Potter very, very much, maybe even more so than bedding Granger.

"Stay on your hands and knees and suck me off Potter, and suck me like you mean it." He could see the boy's eyes go wide and a predatory glint was caught in his pupils.

The minute Potter laid a hand against his thigh, he was lost. The warm touch send shivers down his spine and he had the feeling he was able to come by the mere touch of Potter, no matter where his hands were.

His mouth went dry when he felt the first touch of Potter's tongue on the tip of his cock and he couldn't help but let out a deep, low moan. "Kiss me Granger." He demanded.

The girl moved forwards, leaving one hand on Potter's shoulder – she probably didn't even notice it – and catch his lips into a softer kiss than he had expected. Combined with the warm mouth that was wrapped around his length he could already feel his balls start to tingle. Granger's tongue was in perfect synchrony with Potter's tongue. Damn, he was going to come within seconds if they kept this up. Now he knew what the rest of the school was talking about, they were a freaking force of nature.

He moved his left hand to the back of Potter's head and started to push forward, trusting his cock into Potter's mouth. He knew for certain that Golden boy had done this before because he opened up his throat with barely any effort and he could feel his balls slap against Potter's chin, the entire thing was making him dizzy.

"Gods Potter, keep that up and I'm going to co-." He couldn't finish his sentence when Potter took both of his balls in his hand and started to massage them, while Granger was tracing circles on his back, getting lower with every movement.

She captured his mouth again and traced her tongue over his lips, seeking for entrance, which he eagerly gave her. Their tongues were languidly stroking around each other and he hadn't noticed her fingers disappearing between his buttocks. When he felt her applying pressure at his tight puckered hole, he jumped a little.

"Sstt, calm now." She breathed against his lips and he tried to relax, it wasn't as if this was the first time, anybody touched him there. But never a girl and never was he assaulted like this by two people at the same time.

He could feel one finger enter him and he relaxed more when the feeling was familiar. Soon she passed his sphincter and everything went black before his eyes. Before he could give Potter any warning he shot hot spurts of come down the throat of the boy-who-swallowed.

"Damn." He groaned when he came down from his orgasm and he tried to behold his composure, after all, he was supposed to be the dominant here and those two just caught him surprisingly off guard. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Well done Potter, very well done." He could see the man smirk with a meaning and all he wanted to do was wipe it of his face by making him come just like that.

"Unfortunately, I do have to punish you now." He could see the shock in the man's eyes and he chuckled lightly.

"What for?"

"I told you to stay on your hands and knees, do you see where you went a little off route Potter?" Now it was his turn to smirk and he already knew what he was going to use as a punishment.

"I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again." Oh he knew how to play, he couldn't remember when the last time was that he had such magnificent playmates in his bed.

"Oh I will make sure it won't, over my knee Potter." Potter looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes but he wasn't finished yet.

He sat down on the bed and let Potter drape himself across his upper thighs. "Now Granger, position yourself underneath Potter and make sure that you are able to reach his cock with your mouth. I'm going to spank him with my hand, fifteen times. Whenever I touch his arse with my hand, you are sucking his cock once."

Potter turned his head and he could see that the man looked at him with a look that displayed pure bliss, it wasn't going to last long though. "Your punishment, Potter, will be that you are not allowed to come during your spanking. If you do come, you are going to get fifteen more, do I make myself clear?"

Potter's eyes had gone pure black and wide when the realization hit him, it was going to be near impossible because Draco could already feel how tight the man's balls were, he was ready to explode and they hadn't even started yet.

Draco wondered if Potter was going to make another mistake but he smiled when the man on his lap opened his mouth. "Yes Sir, I will not come."

In the meanwhile, Granger had positioned herself underneath their legs and was kneeling on the thick carpet beside his bed. Draco moved his legs slightly apart to have Potter's cock in the middle to give Granger better access. "Granger, suck like the good girl you are and there will be a reward for you next."

"Yes Sir." She eagerly replied and he could see her squirming on her ankles, she was probably trying to find some friction for the itch that was burning in her crotch. It wouldn't surprise him is she was dripping on his carpet.

"Ready Potter, you can count if you want to." The first blow landed before he finished the sentence and he was rewarded with a gasp from Potter but nothing else, apparently he didn't like to talk during sex.

Granger had been slow because she didn't see it coming and her mouth came after Potter gasped, which rewarded them with a low moan from Potter's throat. "Keep up Granger."

"Yes Sir." He immediately hit Potter again, this time on the other cheek. Granger was quicker this time and Potter cried out when the blow of his hand and her mouth hit him at the same time, it must be torture not to come now.

"Don't you dare, Potter!" He warned the man on his lap and all he got as an answer was a squirm and a growl. Draco could feel himself getting hard again, sweet Circe this was a turn on.

The third and fourth blow came fast and when he landed the fifth a little lower, close to his cum-filled balls, Potter grasped his ankle and cried out. "Stop!"

Draco laughed and Granger dared to peek out from underneath, looking him in the eye. "He is leaking Sir."

"Merlin, why didn't you proposition me before? I can't believe I have been missing out on this!" He was massaging Potter's arse in the meantime and squeezed roughly were he had hit him. "Not able to handle it Potter? This is a punishment after all and we will stop when I say so, understood"

Potter moaned loudly and repositioned himself in his lap. "Yes Sirrr." The boy was purring now, dear god.

The sixth and seventh blow were a little higher, he did want the boy to fail, but not yet. Granger did a wonderful job and he couldn't help but notice that they made a great team, maybe he needed to go into business with her, if it was this easy to make her follow commands.

After the tenth blow he started to up his game. Every hit was now right above his bullocks and Potter was on the verge of losing it. He was squeezing his legs together, for as much as possible, every time Draco had hit him, trying to prolong his orgasm.

With every blow Potter started to moan louder and louder and the grip he had on Draco's ankle was near deathly. "Still okay Potter?" He was smirking and Potter probably knew it.

"You can go on Sir." Oh clenched teeth, he was far gone.

"As you wish." The last three blows he gave quickly because he was impressed with Potter's performance and he felt that the punishment had gone on long enough, he wanted to fuck both of them and he was getting anxious.

When the last blow hit Potter, he cried out with such passion that Draco's cock was already painfully hard again and ready to go. Before he could say anything he could feel Potter buck on his lap and a surprised squeal from Granger, Potter had just come all over her face. He groaned himself when he realized this, Granger was moaning herself and he wanted to toss her onto the bed, lick Potter's cum off her face and fuck her into oblivion. Maybe next time, right now he had different plans.

"Well, well, well, Potter you are very lucky today. I told you not to come during your spanking but I will allow this because it happened after the fifteenth blow. Grab a towel and clean Granger's face before you wait for your next command." He was stroking Potter's back while he made his demands and he didn't want to let the boy go. He did so anyway and was rewarded with the sight of Hermione Granger, covered in cum and trying to lick it with her tongue.

"You have no idea how delectable you look right now Granger. Make sure to thank Potter properly when he has cleaned your face." She nodded and let Potter clean her face with a wash cloth and watched her leaning forward to catch Potter in an utterly erotic kiss.

Leaning back he positioned himself in the middle of the bed and launched back his arms to fold them underneath his head, watching the two Gryffindors make out next to him.

"Granger, when you are finished I would like to give you your reward." She let go of Potter immediately and kneeled on the bed next to him.

"I'm ready Sir." She eagerly licked her lips and his cocked twitched against his belly.

"Splendid, get over here and sit on my face Pet, I'm going to eat you out until you scream. Potter I want you to prepare me for your cock."

She was on his face in a matter of seconds and he could smell her arousal as well as feel it. She had been dripping all over her thighs and her upper legs were damp with it. She smelled positively delicious and he used his tongue to track a path slowly all the way down her slit, which rewarded him with a long and wanton moan.

"That's it Pet, ride my face like you would ride my cock." She crouched down further and her juices flowed richly over his tongue. When she moved he caught her clit between his teeth lightly and applied a little pressure. She cried out with the intensity and stopped moving to give him better access.

Her clit was already engorged and hard, ready to receive all the attention. So he released it from his teeth and moved his tongue a little lower, towards her hot entrance. He trusts his tongue as deep as possible and she squirmed to get more friction. The only thing she could do was moan and whimper his name, pleading to go faster and harder.

Meanwhile it was getting harder to concentrate when Potter was stretching his arse with his fingers to make room for his more than adequate cock. He had been debating on fucking Potter instead but he couldn't pass on the tight cunt of Hermione Granger. He didn't really prefer pussy over cock, it all depended on his mood. And right now he was in the mood for pussy.

Potter's hands were drenched in lubricant and he was easily fitting three fingers into him right now. He groaned and the tremors were making Granger squirm on his face. It was time to make her come and get to the main event.

After teasing her a little while she was turning into a pile of a moaning mess and he took pity on her. She was riding him with abandon now and he moved his lips a little bit to capture her clit between it. Sucking down hard on the little nub he used his hands to pin her in place, probably leaving bruises.

When she was starting to buckle on his face, he knew she was lost. "Oh gods, Draco!" She shrieked and he could feel her started to clench down.

"Ooh…ooh… I'm com-." Her words were interrupted by her moaning and he could feel her fluids streaming down into his mouth, she tasted sweet and he could see himself doing this more often.

When she finally came down from her climax he leaped at her cunt one more time and she jumped of his face with a shriek, he just laughed and flipped her over so that he was leaning over her, kissing her mouth, letting her taste herself. She welcomed him eagerly and their tongues were soon fighting a battle and he was nudging his erection against her lower abdomen.

Potter had moved with them and was now behind Draco, kissing his neck and nipping at his earlobe. "Are you protected Hermione?" He figured that if she could come on his face, he could at least use her given name.

"She's on the potion." Potter answered for her and he leaned back into the man's touch. He could feel that Potter had recovered pretty well from his first orgasm as well and his rock hard erection was trusting between his butt cheeks.

Reaching behind Hermione, he grasped some pillows and placed them under her bum, to give himself better access to her inviting opening. With her already slick with her own come, it only took him one try to align himself and trust into her. She was probably still sensitive from her orgasm and she whimpered when he entered her.

When he found a steady rhythm he could feel Potter's cock tipping into him. He tried to relax to help him along but he found it difficult to do while he was fucking Hermione at the same time. "You need to relax Malfoy." Potter was nipping at his ear again and he leaned back into his chest. This was the first time, while they were naked, that Potter used his name instead of Sir and he could feel that their play had been fun but this was a lot more serious.

Potter pushed a little while he held Draco's hips in place, stroking his hipbone with his fingers. "Did you know that I have wanted to fuck you for the longest time Malfoy?" Harry breathed into his ear and Draco couldn't help himself, he was like hot wax in Potter's hands and he moaned while he dropped his head back, over Potter's shoulder.

"Please fuck me Potter." Hermione was lying perfectly still to give them all the time they needed and Draco was finally able to relax and let Potter glide into him.

"That's it Malfoy, you feel amazing. I'm going to fuck you now." His voice was becoming rougher and Draco knew that it took all his power to not rut into him with abandon. But Potter was great at everything so why would fucking be an exception?

When Potter was finally balls deep inside Malfoy, he slowly started to pay attention to Hermione again and he picked up the pace where he left off. Hermione tried to meet his trust and soon he could feel his pending orgasm growing.

He moved a little to trust more efficiently into the little bookworm beneath him and she cried out when he hit that spot inside her that would make her come. "Come for me Pet."

It were those words that tipped her over the edge and he could feel her walls clamping down on him, while Potter was still trusting into him with a much rougher pace than before. When Potter finally hit his prostate he was done and he plunged into Hermione one more time before he collapsed forward and released inside her. It took Potter only two more trusts to follow after him and he could feel how he grasped Draco's hips and pulled himself tightly against his body, riding out his own release.

Hermione was the first to come to her senses. "Draco, you are crushing me."

He tried to get up but Potter was like dead weight on top of him. "Potter?" No reaction.

"Harry? Please get off me love, we are crushing Hermione."

Harry didn't answer but just rolled to the side and Draco moaned when Harry pulled out of him, he could feel that Harry's come was dripping from his arse, great. He waved his hand and muttered some wandless spells to get them all relatively clean, they could always take a shower later.

Draco found himself in the middle of the Gryffindor sandwich and soon he was surrounded by arms and legs of both Hermione and Harry that were snuggling up to him.

There should have been an alarm going off by now, Draco didn't snuggle, and Draco sure as hell didn't spend the night with anyone. But no matter how much he wanted to protest, he felt himself pulling Harry's arm across his midriff and he was amazed how well he suited against the Golden Boy's chest. Hermione had already wound her leg between his and he pulled her closer with his hand, protectively around her little body, when he felt her sigh against his ear he couldn't help but feel absolutely content.

"Draco what are your plans for the rest of this year?" Harry muttered against his neck and he felt the hairs on his neck stand up in a very good way.

"You know what, I think my schedule this year is entirely free for you two to fill in."

"Good." Hermione whispered and he could feel Harry press a kiss against his spinal cord.

Good indeed.


End file.
